The Adventures of Merlin and Ashton
by AbigailHolmes
Summary: Meet Ashton. This old friend of Gaius has come to Camelot for comfort, after a series of unfortunate events take place back in her and Gaius's home village. Merlin and Ashton start to form a friendship, that not even the darkest magic could break up. Ashton must be prepared for the danger, the fights and the battles ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Riding on her white horse through the green and lusious forest, Ashton felt her heart pound with every gallop the horse made and her bags hitting the horse with every move. For two days now Ashton has been traveling all the way from her home village in the mountains. She dodged two cold nights, and managed a pain resistance from falling off her horse… twice. Her tailbone was in pain, but Ashton chose to ignore it until she reached her destination: Camelot.

She has never been to such an active kingdom before, nor did she ever leave her village for any reason, weather it was because of an attack or flood, the village known as Wilden, was home. Twenty minutes later, she spotted a hill and rode uphill for logic of where she was. She commanded the horse the stop at the top of the hill and looked at the view. It was just turning into afternoon and she saw it, the giant castle of Camelot, home to King Uther Pendragon. She smiled and chuckled to herself at the journey she had accomplished by herself. She put the cloak hood down and let her pale pink hair down her back and flow with the current of wind that blew from the east. "Come on, let's pay Gaius a visit." She nudged the horse and the ride started again.

Gaius walked about in his chambers with a cup of tea he just brewed. "Merlin! Breakfast!" he shouted for the young man. Merlin popped out of his room and smelled the oats that was prepared for him. He sat down and started eating. "We have a meeting this morning Merlin, we need to get to the council chambers very soon my dear boy!" he took a sip of his tea. "What for?" Merlin asked with a mouth full of morning food. "The talk of a new sorcerer is bouncing around Camelot." Gaius answered, "You need to be careful about of magic boy." He reminded him. The two gentlemen walked up together to the council chambers to start the meeting.

Ashton rode into town on her horse and slowed her walk. She jumped down and fell once more. A few people noticed and laughed. She brushed the dirt off her clothing and mumbled rude things under her breath. As she let her hood down once more, the small crowd noticed and stopped laughing. One little girl was fantasized by Ashton's long pink hair and went to touch it. Ashton let her play with the long light pink hair as if it was gold. No one asked about it, probably thinking it was magic. "Why is your hair like this?" asked the little girl. Ashton smiled. "Because, if it wasn't pink, it wouldn't be fun." she grinned. "I have to go now, bye bye." she waved to the little girl and tied her horse to a post, grabbed her bags and started her walk straight to the castle.

People stared constantly. But Ashton smiled.

Looking around the town was a site to behold. Shops everywhere, and small hotels. She noticed people running around, going through their busy lives as usual. Was it always like this she wondered.

She reached the main entrance of the castle and stopped for a brake. All the walking and falling off her horse a third time wore her out. As she approached the entrance, she saw guards looking at her. "Halt." said one. Great now what she thought.

One guard checked her from head to toe to take in every detail of the young lady. He noticed her pink hair, which almost reached her lower back, emerald green eyes and grew bright when the light hit it perfectly. Short for her age, and wore a white corset her aunt Jezebel made for her. Ashton stopped smiling as the guard made circles around her. "Tell me miss, have you ever practiced magic?"

Ashton gave the man a dirty look, "Is it because my hair is pink?" she sighed. "Listen boys, I was born this way and I'm also not around from here, I'm just making a friendly visit to the court physician, and an old friend." she finished.

The guards looked at each other and nodded, and stepped aside for Ashton. Ashton picked up her bags, nodded a thank you and walked. "Don't let me see you in trouble miss, alright?" Ashton turned and nodded with a goofy smile, "Got it!" and walked across the drawbridge to the castle's main square.

"Wow." was all that she could say. People everywhere were walking, everywhere and all throughout the square. "How the hell am I going to find Gaius with all these people?" she shook her head and decided to ask a guard near one of the main doors.

The guard gave her a few directions to go to the castle tower and off Ashton went.

She climbed more stairs and more pain came through her tailbone and she had to stop walking. She huffed and puffed and kept walking without getting in any of the maids way. When she reached the staircase that the guard was talking about, she grew nervous. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. She grew closer and closer to the door and opened it.

"Hullo?" she called out. No answer. She rolled her eyes and let herself in. "Gaius? Hellooo!" she called. The room was a bit cluttered with many peculiar objects like vials, stones, and a rabbit mask. Ashton walked over to the mask and examined it. "I don't even want to know what he does with this." She then noticed a door in the back of Gaius's chamber and grinned. "He must be sleeping then. That man loves his sleep." and dashed to the door. She hoped on the steps, flung open the door and yelled, "GOTCHA-."

The moment was short lived as she discovered an empty room. The room was fairly simple. It had a few drawers, cupboard's and a small bed, the bed not made. She looked in the cupboard's and noticed that belonging where tucked into the selves inside. Who is this she wondered. She left the small room and sat on one of the chairs near Gaius's window.

She placed her bags on another chair and sighed. She didn't travel all this way for an empty room. "Hm, maybe I can explore this castle myself." She grinned. "Gaius _has_ to be here somewhere." She trotted off to the door and left

Her first stop was the Banquet Hall. She opened the door and noticed maids and servers getting a feast ready for tonight. She cleared her throat and asked, "Excuse me!" she shouted over the noises of plates and table's being moved. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to notice a girl with pink hair interrupting schedule. "I'm looking for the court physician, has anyone seen him?"

Mumbles of people filled the room, but ended with one man. "He might me with the king in the council chambers for a meeting, check there. You'll need to take two flights of steps and make a right."

Ashton smiled and giggled with excitement. "Thank you." she bowed and left the hall. Some of the servants were confused. "Who was that girl?" asked the head maid.

Ashton dashed through one of the main stair cases and watched out for others in her way. She dodged plates of food, and water pitchers being lead to the banquet. She looked for stairs after stair. She nearly cracked her head open when she almost fell head first down one more flight. She followed a few people heading to the council chambers and somewhat eavesdropped on a conversation. She overheard two knights talking about a sorcerer disturbing the kingdom and that's why this meeting was called.

The two knights and Ashton arrived at the council chamber. The two knights were let in, but the doors closed as Ashton approached them. "Sorry miss, you can't come in here. Secret meeting with the king." said a guard. "No no no please someone is in there that I must see!" she tried to convince the men. "Name the knight." "It's not a knight I come looking for, but a court physician." she stared at the guards. One guard shook his head and sighed. "Stay here."

He entered the room. Ashton heard voices and the guard talking. "Gaius." Was all she could hear. A minute later the guard returned and looked to his fellow guard. "Be prepared to enter the presents on the king miss." Ashton brushed out her corset and entered the room.

An enormous about of people looked to the big doors and they were very confused on why someone wanted Gaius now. She stood there as everyone observed the new face. "I'm looking for Gaius, has anyone seen him?" An old man pushed his way through the crowd of knights and Merlin was so confused. Ashton smiled to the sight of Gaius and walking to him. "Gaius!" she yelled happily and ran toward him "Ashton? Is that _really_ you?" he called with a smile.

Ashton flung into his arms and hugged the old man. "Oh Ashton, it has been too many years. I've missed you." The two let go and smiled greatly at each other. "And your hair is still pink; I'm glad." Ashton turned toward the council and bowed. "My Lord, I apologize for my interruption."

Their he was. Uther Pendragon. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the two friends. "Gaius, would you introduce me to this young lady?" Gaius smiled and brought Ashton in front of everyone at the council. "Great council, this is Ashton, one of my old friend's daughter. I treated her as a child and, she is somewhat like a daughter to me." he held Ashton's hands who turned to Gaius. "I can't believe you're actually here- but right now I have something to take care of, would you please wait in my chambers my dear? Help yourself to any food or water. You must be starving." he said with a wink. "Not a problem Gaius." she nodded, bowed to the council and before the king and left the room.

Before she left and noticed Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana; looking more confused of the meeting being interrupted. She smiled to the crowd once more and left the halls. As the meeting was about to begin, Merlin tapped on Gaius's shoulder. "Who is she? The girl with the _pink _hair?" he giggled. Gaius gave a scolding look to Merlin, saying to knock it off and pay attention to the meeting.

She headed back the tower where Gaius's chambers were and sat down on a chair. She wasn't sure how long the meeting would take, but as long as she got to see Gaius, she didn't care. She took his advice and headed towards the food storage where she could find a loaf of bread. Instead, she found some strawberries and blueberries and decided to munch on them until her belly couldn't take it anymore.

Merlin and Gaius made their way up the stair back into the chambers. Merlin had so many questions about this girl. Why was she here? How could she know about Gaius? And why on earth was her hair pink? Ashton heard the door open and smiled at her old friend. "Well now, have you made yourself at home? I see you enjoyed the berries?" he took the empty bowl away. "Freshly picked my dear." he chuckled.

Merlin walked over to Ashton and introduced himself. "Hullo," he extended an arm to Ashton and Ashton shook it with a smile. "Ah Ashton! This is Merlin, my assistant and nephew." Merlin released her hand. Gaius sat across from her and smiled at her. "Now my dear, what brings you to Camelot at this time? How is everyone back home? Jezebel? Penelope? What about Rose and Maxwell?" he chuckled. Ashton weakly smiled. "Well, actually that's why I'm here.." She trailed off and looked at Merlin, then back to Gaius.

Gaius gave a worried look and patted her hands. "Is everyone alright?" he asked softly. Ashton shook her head yes, holding back tears. "I know when you're lying to me." He rubbed a thumb on the top of her hand. Tears filled her eyes and she started to hold her breath. "Ashton what happened?" he persuaded. She sighed and saw the cheerless tears drip off her emerald green eyes. Merlin wanted to comfort the new girl. He kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashton started telling the true reason of her appearance in Camelot.

It all happened so fast.

Jezebel, Ashton's auntie and Gaius's old friend, passed away four months ago due to an illness that she had been fighting with for almost six years. When Gaius left his hometown for Camelot, the disease cleared up and Jezebel was able to take care of her goddaughter again. But four months have passed and Penelope, one of Ashton's best friends requested her to seek Gaius for guidance. Ashton started weeping in her hands that covered her face. Merlin felt sad for the girl, knowing the feeling of losing a parent. "She was hiding her illness Gaius; I didn't know what to do!" She wailed. Gaius tried shushing her to calm her down. "You didn't know my dear, you would of have never spotted symptoms if she was hiding it." He said. Ashton shook her head. She yelled about how she was disgust in herself and how she let her aunt down. "Jezebel would never say such a thing. She is very proud of the woman you've become." He comforted. Ashton sniffled and looked to the young man rubbing her shoulder. Merlin's blue eyes looked into hers. Merlin smiled; to let her know that he was here. "Gaius and I are here if you need _anything." _Merlin offered his kindness. "Thank you Merlin." Ashton said quietly.

"Well, how long are you planning to stay in Camelot?" Gaius asked. Ashton didn't really have a due date to leave to head back to Wilden. How long did she need Gaius's "guidance?" "Not sure really, but I can leave tomorrow if you'd like?" Gaius shook his head. "Heavens no, you just got here!" This made Ashton smile for some odd reason, she then chuckled; which caused Merlin to smile. He didn't like seeing girls sad, in fact; he didn't like seeing anyone sad. "Well tonight is important, a festival in the kings honor." said Gaius. "We'll need to make you a bed for tonight, you and Merlin will have to share his room." The two nodded.

A knock came on the door and it was Guinevere with a dress in her arms. "Because of the festival tonight, the king asked me to bring wardrobe for your lady friend?" Ashton turned to Gwen. "That's me I do believe." Gwen smiled and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen." "My name is Ashton." She smiled.

As Ashton tried to stand up, she immediately sat back down in agonizing pain. Ashton felt her eyes water as the pain traveled throughout her lower back. "Are you alright my dear?" asked Gaius, who he and Merlin rushed to her side. "Let's just say, me and the horse, didn't really get along this whole trip here." she held back screaming in pain. "Merlin, we've got some work to do.

Author's Note: Hello! Well I hope this is alright for a first chapter, 9 pages! I love Merlin, A LOT and This summer, I'll have more opportunities to write my stories until July. Please favorite and review 33


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashton please, hold still." Gaius, Merlin and Gwen tried to keep her still from the pain in her lower back. "I'm trying to paralyzed the area." Gaius dabbed clear liquid on her lower area, while Merlin and Gwen held her arms to the cot. Her face was bright red from holding back screams. "Guinevere, please grab me a towel from the table." Gwen rushed to find a towel for Gaius. "Merlin." Gaius looked to Merlin, a look that said, "Use your magic to heal her tailbone." Gaius distracted Ashton as Merlin did the magic spell. His eyes lit up and a popping noise came from the result of the spell.

Ashton yelped from the popping noise and stopped to stare at Gaius. "What just happened?" she said slowly in shock. "I-I popped the bone into place, it seems your tailbone was misplaced after your falls." he concluded. Ashton sighed of relief and immediately felt no pain when she sat up from the small cot.

"Thank you Gaius. And thank you Merlin." she bowed her head. Guinevere came back into the room with a towel and noticed that it was not needed. "Sorry about that Gwen." Gaius sighed as he cleaned the station. "Not a problem." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen," asked Ashton. "Could you help me get ready for this feast tonight?" Guinevere smiled, "Of course Ashton!" "Great!" Ashton blushed. This caused Gaius to smile. "Yes! Guinevere, you and Lady Morgana should assist her if you will.'

Later that night, Guinevere and Morgana were in Morgana's chambers, helping her with dress, hair and makeup. "You look beautiful." Morgana smiled as she patted her eyelids with a powder. "You think so?" Ashton said quietly, trying to keep Morgana's focus on point. "I do. And your hair is magnificent!" Ashton smiled and opened her eyes to the girls. "If we have time tonight, I can tell you why my hair is this way." Gwen chuckled along with Morgana. "Yes, you must. Arthur has been asking me about it all afternoon!" Morgana laughed as she brushed her hair.

"The prince? Really? About _my_ hair?" Ashton showed teeth in her blushing smile. "He was putting together stories on how it was magic, but he's ridiculous." Gwen tired a pretty white bow in her hair and told her to stand up. Ashton walked to the mirror and gasped. "Dear God!.. I look beautiful.." Ashton said quietly. The ladies giggled together as she demonstrated her walk, twirling and bowing. It was like butterflies were all around. She felt happy, and like a flower she bloomed. She could feel a warm sensation on her face, as if the sun was glowing on her.

The finishing touch was added; a small tiara that Morgana received when she was seventeen. "My Lady, I could not wear your tiara i-it's yours and I would-" Morgana shook her head and laughed. "No please, I think you'll look magnificent for the guests tonight." Morgana placed the white diamond tiara on top of Ashton's head and Ashton was speechless. "Tonight, you're an honored guest. And an honored guest should feel honored to be that guest." she concluded

The girls made their way downstairs and were assisted by two guards to the banquet hall. During their walk, Morgana asked Ashton about her hair. "Well, its a weird story."

Ashton told Gwen and Morgana everything about her hair. The cold winter day that changed her life forever. "You could of died, I think you're very brave My Lady." Guinevere declared as she straightened out her white laces dress, which matched the bow and tiara in her pink curly hair that fell perfectly down her back.

When they reached the banquet hall, they waited to be introduced to the party. Ashton grew nervous as her turn approached; just after Morgana was to enter the room. "My lady what if I mess up -wha-what if I trip or-" "Just walk in and smile to everyone. Especially Uther and his son." Morgana winked as she turned around. "Entering Lady Morgana." called a man. Morgana smiled and entered the banquet with her head held high.

Ashton took a few deep breaths and rubbed her hands together. She looked into a nearby mirror and smiled. "Smile." she smiled to the mirror. "Entering Lady Ashton." Ashton gasped softy and heard the room go silent as she walked to the door and held her head high, just as Morgana did.

Merlin, Gaius and the entire room turned to the door to the new guest of Camelot's royal banquet. Their she was. Ashton smiling as everyone noticed her long pink hair reach her lower back. Her dress was a simple design of lace and white. She smiled to the king and his son. Arthur was wide eyed as he noticed her. She walked to the table and bowed before them. Merlin smiled and noticed not one ounce of sadness was near her eyes. God her eyes were so green he thought. Ashton was seated next to Gaius at one of the tables near the windows. "Gaius sat down and whispered, "You look beautiful my dear." Ashton smiled.

The meals were brought out and this gave Ashton time to scan the room. She noticed laughter from the knights and Arthur. Morgana talking with the king, maids and servers pouring more wine and water. Merlin was clearing plates with Gwen. A small band was play simple tunes to get the night going. The violin was playing slowly and so was the citteern. She then noticed Merlin glancing to her and smiling, Ashton waved a small wave. She noticed Merlin mouthed, "beautiful." and left to take the plates back.

Ashton sighed and played with her olives with her fork. "You alright?" Gaius asked. Ashton shrugged. "I'm homesick honestly. Penelope and Maxwell. I miss my small bed and the mountain sounds." Ashton picture herself lying on her small bed around summer time. The crickets were loud and a calming lullaby to her as the cold night air rocked her to sleep. The feeling of her eyes drooping, and the word 'home' made her sad. Gaius sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have an idea. Don't worry, I'll be right back." Gaius got up from his chair and went to the king's table. "My lord, if I may have a word, very sorry my lady." he addressed to Morgana.

"My lord, Ashton is feeling homesick tonight." Uther glanced to Ashton; who was looking tired and sad. "Indeed, she is sad." Uther sighed and took a drink. "If it is alright with you, may she dance for the banquet?" Uther looked confused. "Dance? Why dance?" Gaius chuckled. "In our home village, when someone got married or a birthday was around, Ashton could be the best dancer you'd ever seen my lord." Uther looked to his son, who gave a look back to his father. "Very well, anything for your guest Gaius. You've been faithful to me, and I know she is trustworthy like you. Let her dance." he winked.

Gaius walked over to the band playing and gave a few instruction. To play, "The Dragon Dance." Turns out, this band knew the song already and was glad to play it for the honored guest. Gaius walked back to his seat and smiled. "Gaius, what did you do?" Gaius started to whistle and look to the ceiling to tease her. "Come on Gaius!" Suddenly the room grew quiet as the band stopped playing. Uther was now watching Ashton and Gaius, to see if her reaction would be delightful to watch. The music started up and a few people looked confident to the small melody.

Ashton gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Gaius!" he smiled. Gaius placed his hands on hers. "Now is the time to make this castle feel a little more like home. Go my dear, dance. Dance until your feet cant support you." he nodded and kissed her cheek. Ashton grinned and got up from her chair, removed her shoes and went to the middle of the floor.

People noticed and started to watch her performance. Ashton moved around on her tiptoes constantly to the violins sweet melody with the cittern being strummed away by the man. People clapped as she did a full 360 turn four times in a row. She stopped to notice Merlin watching her with Gaius. She grinned and ran over to him.

"Come with me." she smiled. Merlin grew wide eyed. "I can't dance.." Ashton grabbed his hands, "Come on it doesn't matter to me." She dragged him to the floor and another round of applause was held. Merlin heard Arthur chuckle. "That a boy Merlin!" Merlin rolled his eyes and felt his heart thump as Ashton placed his hand on her waist. "Just follow my lead." she winked. The two started to to dance in circles. Merlin twirled her around, he watched her hair flow freely as she twirled. Merlin was starting to enjoy this little dance. "Stay here." she stopped their dancing and ran to Guinevere, who was on the sides watching. "Come on." she places the water jug in her hand down on the table and grabbed her hands to the floor. Ashton managed to get three knights, four servers, and five major council members to join the floor for this chain dance. She even managed to get Lady Morgana out of her chair.

Merlin, Ashton, Gwen and the others started to go in a circle and make an 's' shape and they gleefully twirled again. Ashton grabbed more people from the tables and they all joined the lovely chain dance of the banquet. Everyone was enjoying it as much as Merlin and Gwen, with Ashton leading the chain. Gaius was too old to dance, so all he did was watch. He walked over to Arthur and Uther's table. "You know Sire, You should join them." He offered with a smile. "I don't dance my dear Gaius." Arthur started to laugh a little, when he noticed Geoffery, dancing next to a lady from the council. He looked happy.

The dance ended with a violin solo and everyone clapped. Arthur and Uther rose from their chairs and clapped as well. It was like tonight's entertainment. "Bravo! Bravo!" shouted Uther. Ashton and the rest bowed before the king, Ashton was blushing. Merlin hadn't felt this free in months. He wanted to dance again, but he realized that everyone was retiring for bed. Ashton walked back to Morgana's chamber to get back into normal clothing.

"Ashton that was brilliant!" Gwen laughed. Ashton handed back the tiara to lady Morgana and bowed. "Good night ladies." she smiled and walked back to the chambers of hers.

Gaius and Merlin prepared a cot for Ashton in Merlin's room, right next to his bed. Gaius and Merlin placed sheets, and a soft pillow for her. When Ashton entered her chambers, she felt sleepy and felt her eyes droop. She realized Merlin and Gaius were sitting at the table waiting for her return. "You two head to bed then. Ashton, tomorrow morning I have a surprise for you." he winked. Ashton walked to Gaius and hugged him. "Thank you Gaius. Thank you for tonight." Gaius hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest my dear." she and Merlin walked to the back room and closed the door.

Ashton washed her face with a cloth and put on her nighty. She also removed a few pieces of jewelry and sighed. Camelot was a wonderful place for her, but she still missed home. I wonder how Rose and Penelope are she wondered. She walked out of the wash room and laid in bed. Merlin was reading a book and started to get under covers. Ashton folded her arms behind her head and smiled. "Soo, Ashton." Merlin sat up and looked to the bed next to him. "How do you like Camelot so far?"

This made her think for a few minutes. "It's different." she said, playing with her hair as she laid in her bed. "Much louder, more people, and you don't get to dance for the king everyday am I right?" Merlin nodded. "I've only been here for three months now; and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else." Ashton smiled. "I have a question, if you don't mind- but why is your hair pink?" Ashton sat up from her bed and looked to Merlin with an embarrassed look. "Alright, story time then."

"When I was seven, I lived in Wilden with Gaius and others. The village lived near the mountains; which means cold cold winters. Also when I was little, my hair was black. Blacker than the night sky, possible blacker then your hair Merlin." "One day, my friends Rose, Maxwell Penelope and I went on an 'adventure'" she grinned. "I guess it really wasn't an adventure huh?" Merlin wondered. "We always went on these wild adventures. Gaius doesn't even know about _half_ of them." She giggled and then continued.

"One winter day, we decided to go into the woods and play. We would play knights and princesses all afternoon until our noses turned red." she said quietly, almost as she was playing the story in her mind. "But Maxwell found this lake near the end of the woods and we went over there; it sure was a beautiful lake." "The lake was frozen because of winter and we thought it would be fun to throw things on the lake to break the ice. We used rocks, pebbles and logs to satisfy that moment. But nothing broke it. Rose started to walk out on the icy lake. And we joined her." she gave a soft laugh.

"So then what happened?" Ashton got shivers from the moment. "When I walked out; I felt fine. I got to skate across the ice with my boots. And when I reached this one part of the lake, it was thin. I fell through." she swallowed. Merlin was getting tense from this story and almost felt sad. "I remember screaming; _screaming_; to get Gaius. Maxwell ran faster then any horse in the kingdom to reach the village. Luckily, Rose and Penelope managed to pull me out of the water. It was so cold Merlin. It was like fire inside of the skin. I couldn't move and my whole body turned blue." she frowned. "When Gaius and a few men arrived, all I remember is Gaius taking be to the horses.

" I woke up in my home covered from head to toe in these blankets and my hair was wrapped in this other blanket as well. He gave me some medicine to warm my body to its normal temperature. I thank Gaius for saving my life." She started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Merlin cracked a smile. Ashton continued her story. "So, when I was all warmed up, Gaius started to remove the blankets and he saw my hair and just freaked out!" She laughed. "It turned pink on it's own?" Merlin laughed. Ashton nodded her head. "Gaius and a village elder think that a sorcerer enchanted the lake before the children played in it. But, i'm quiet happy with my looks now. It's something different." she smirked.

She gave a long yawn and laid back down. "You need rest." Merlin suggested with a smile. Ashton closed her eyes and sighed. "Goodnight Merlin." he smiled, "Goodnight Ashton."


End file.
